Medical implants are a common treatment for a patient's various ailments. Examples of an implant can include mesh, scaffold, a screw, a bone graph, a pin, a plate, a rod, and/or a stent. Joint replacements have become popular implants for older patients. Cosmetic implants, such as, breast implants, fillers, and facial implants continue to grow in popularity. For many patients, recovery from an implant surgery can be long and difficult healing process. In some cases, the body of the patient rejects the implant. Accordingly, new approaches to integrating an implant into tissue and/or bone are needed.